It all started in a camping night
by HouseOfAnubisPeddieLover
Summary: Join our favorite couple in the most crazy adventure of their lifes, and it all started with a simple camping night, but how Patricia and Eddie would know what would happen next? A very romantic, funny, full of drama and crazy story about Peddie. Rated T because of language, sexual act, mature subjects, etc.


**Hello Peddie Shippers and people without mental problems! This is Alba, and this is my first serious Peddie Fanfic in English, Im spanish so I dont know if this is going to work, anyway just read it and leave me a review, you know because Peddie Shippers should be always together and read Peddie stories and cry over Peddie and stuff like that... Well I leave you here my crazy start of '' It All Started in a Camping Night''**

Patricia POV

-Joy, I have a problem.

I'm just calling Joy and feeling like I'm about to cry, this can't be possible, there's need to be another explanation!

-Patricia? Is this you?- Joy finally answers.

-Yes, yes it's me. I...I need your help- I say feelign tears runnign down my cheeks.

-Are you okay? Whats wrong? Oh my God, are you crying? Do you need an ambulance? Patricia?- Babbles a very nervous Joy.

-I'm not okay Joy. My period is not here!

I can hear a relief sigh coming from the girl im talking to.

-So what? I sometimes have delays in my periods too, is this the VERY important emergency why you interrupted my date with Jerome?

Sarcams fulls her words and I just feel like crap, I can't believe this, why is she so mean with me? Doesn't she want to be my friend anymore? Well, who would want to be friends with someone like me?, I mean, just look I'm such an idiot... I wonder if I hit my head to a wall enough times I would die, but instead of do that crazy I just answer.

-I think you dont understand it, my period has a delay of eight days!

-EIGHT DAYS!? OH MY GOD PATRICIA! Please tell me you hadn't have sex with Eddie in the last month.

-Two weeks ago- I finally brust in tears.

-Bu...but, do..do you really think you could be... you know? Pre..- I quickly cut off Joy.

-i don't know, and... I need you Joy... Please?- I beg.

-Of course. Of course! We'll go to the pharmacy and we will buy a pregnancy test okay? You just need to calm down and relax and remember breathe and breathe out- She says and she takes a deep breathe showing me what I'm supposed to do. I just scoff, like if that is going to work.

-What's going on?- Says another voyce coming from the telephone.

-Nothing Jerome, shut up and drive us to the city, camon!

-But- tries to say the poor guy.

- JUST SHUT UP AND DRIVE- Yells Joy and I can say she is crying, this make me feels even worse.

-Patricia- says Joy, making me come back to the Earth- Are you in home now?

-No, Im in the high school toilet, please be quickly, I really need a friend.

-We will be there in half a minute, I swear, and don't worry, everything is going to be okay, I'm sure you are not preg- well you know, we will be there soon.

I hang up the phone and look at the wall in front of me, my eyes hurts and they itch, I don't know what to do, should I call Eddie? But he is about to play the piece in front of the whole high school and the most important thing, in front of both of our parents! And in the other side, I won't have the courage to tell him without brusting in tears or crakign my voice again.

I suddenly hear footsteps and I instinctively run into one of the toilets and close the padlock **(A/N: Okay guys Im laughing so hard, do you relally just close one thing you use to lock things a PADlock!? Like Im laughing so hard, OMFG Are you guys locking a pad or something? Okay no... Whats my problem seriously...).**

-Patricia?- I hear a man's voice say. Is that Eddie? No, it's just Jerome, Jerome and Joy.

I slowly open the door of the toilet and stare at them, Joy quickly run and she wraps me in her arms, making me cry again.

-Okay, calm down Patty, calm down, everything is gonna be alright, then she opens her bag and grabs a pregnancy test, and pick up it and look at it, is this the object wich is goign to tell me if I'm having a baby? This is so... so weird... And scary, very scary.

-Patricia,- Says Jerome who I think he saw my pale face- It'll be okay, we are here, with you, and we bought even more pregnancy test, just for make sure if the symbol is negatifve..or positive.

Then Joy grabs like 5 new pregnancy test and my jaw falls faster than it should've.

-yeah- says Joy with half a smile in her lips- the girl looked at me as i was crazy.

So here we go, I enter in the toilet and sit in the toilette, ''I cant do this'' I think. Camon Patricia you can do it, you can do it! You saved the world twice but you cant freaking pee in a little stick!? I finnally convice myself and pee, then I go out from the toilet and stare at my two best friends, Jerome just hugs me reassuringly (thing he never does) and we wait for like what seems years, but is just two minutes, Joy stares at me, and wishpers:

-Is the moment Patricia, are you ready?

-No- I say- But I need to do it anyways.

I'm about to stare the pregnancy test when Jerome grabs my arm and says:

-Remember Patricia, we will be there no matter if you are pregnant or you are not, we will never leave you, so don't worry, you'll be okay.

I nod letting tears ruin my make-up (like it wasn't ruin already), I close my eyes very very slowly and and I turn around, now facing the answer to all my questions, and so slowly as I did before I open my eyes, without even looking at the symbol I know the answer. Positive. Just for make it sure I look at the little pregnanyc test in my hands, and a pink plus appears in it.


End file.
